


Day 2-Cuddling Somewhere

by Pastel_Teacups



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups





	Day 2-Cuddling Somewhere

Jim Kirk walked onto the bridge at the beginning of a hopefully normal alpha shift, and was met with a quite disturbing image. 

"Can you two do that elsewhere?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The youngest person currently on the Enterprise and the crankiest were sitting by Chekov's post, the younger boy with his head on the doctor's chest. McCoy looked up with a scowl that would send half of the crew running, and rolled his eyes at the Captain. 

"Oh, please. Don't act like you and Spock weren't getting on outside Medbay." He said. Pavel looked up in surprise. 

"Spock and Kirk?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. McCoy nodded, and Kirk ran a hand through his hair. 

"Shut up, Chekov." He said as the Russian boy laughed. "And do us all a favor and get your boyfriend off the bridge he so can do /his/ job." 

"Nothing's going on in Medbay. To my surprise, nothing's blown up since your shift started." McCoy countered. Kirk raised an eyebrow, sitting down in the Captain's chair. 

"Shut up." He said, and Bones grinned. "Go check up people." He mumbled, slouching. 

McCoy looked down at Chekov, who smiled and blushed when he kissed him and stood, depositing the boy in his seat before walking out, winking at Kirk on his way out, who inwardly groaned. 

"Stop grinning, Chekov," Kirk said without looking up from his feet, only glancing up in time to see Chekov compose himself.


End file.
